


A True Family

by thatwriterjenni



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Bonding, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hair Braiding, Mother-Daughter Relationship, New Baby, Pregnancy, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: After the death of Selyse his wife Stannis makes a pact with the Tyrells and marries their daughter Margaery. When he brings his new bride home he fears how she will take to his daughter Shireen given her Greyscale.





	

The wedding had been in Highgarden, a fast affair before Stannis was to take his bride back to Dragonstone. They had learned from Margaery's first marriage to Renly that it was best not to wait with these things. On their wedding night they had consummated the marriage before traveling to his home in the morning. On the way there Stannis had spoken of his daughter. Margaery could see by the glimmer in his eye and the smile on his face that he loved the girl very much. When Margaery had spoken about meeting the girl though Stannis had told her that Shireen was ill and would have no visitors.

Once they were at their new home Margaery did as she promised and left the sickly princess be. She mostly stayed in their wedding chambers though sometimes she would wander. After a few weeks she wandered more and more as she tried to learn her new home. Though just as she started to wander more she felt herself getting ill. A maester confirmed she was with child which thrilled the young woman. Even Stannis had given her a small smile at the news.

Still as Margaery's belly grew she felt as if something was missing. Stannis had told his daughter but Margaery had still not yet met the girl. Margaery had suggested that she meet the girl while she was still with child but Stannis told her it was not a good idea. Margaery never understood why but still agreed to it. 

Finally with only two moons left until their son arrived Margaery could not take it anymore. She was not sure how sickly the girl was, how long she had left to live. She had to let her at least see Margaery's swollen belly and speak to her brother. When Stannis left for a meeting with Davos the young woman left for a meeting of her own. She had seen Stannis go up the stairs to the tower and knew that was where the princess was. Margaery made her way up the stairs and gently knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" The small voice asked. The girl sounded young so it had to be the princess but she did not sound sickly at all.

"It is Margaery- your fathers wife. May I come in?" She asked as she stared at the door. Margaery could not see it but Shireen grinned at this.

"Yes please do come in!" Shireen told her eagerly.

Margaery entered and shut the door before she looked at the girl. She had greyscale on the side of her face but other than that she looked to be completely healthy. Rather than flinch at the sight Margaery simply smiled and walked over to the girl. "You must be the Princess Shireen."

"I am and you are my new mother Margaery." Shireen confirmed. The girl them moved closer and touched the woman's swollen belly. "And this is my little brother?"

"Yes indeed. I would tell you his name but we do not have one for him. Perhaps you would like to help me think of one?" Margaery asked.

The young girl nodded and moved to the bed. She picked up one of the many books stacked next to it before patting for Margaery to sit next to her.

 

Stannis left his meeting rubbing the bridge of his nose, a clear sign that he was bothered and needed to be calm. Still he knew that when he entered his chambers his wife would help. Margaery always seemed to know what to say or do to bring Stannis down from his most agitated of states. As he walked down the hall he felt relieved to enter their chambers. He shut the door behind him as he spoke.

"They are all fools I will not sit around while they bicker about childish manners. We will never get anything if they continue to act as if..." Stannis stopped himself when he realized he had heard no words back. Usually Margaery had a quick quip to add or at least a greeting for her husband. He looked to their bed to see he was not there. The man looked around all of the usual spots that she seemed to be but could not find her in any of them. 

Stannis started to worry as any number of scenarios played out in his head. He was walking down a hallway when he heard laughter. He looked up to the stairs leading to Shireen's room. He made his way up them quickly. About halfway up he could clearly hear voices inside her room.

"It is a difficult name to pronounce. I am not sure how the Targaryen children ever learned to pronounce their names." Margaery spoke. Stannis let out a relieved sound though he realized what that meant. He had gone to meet his daughter even though he had told her not to. He wanted to be angry as he got closer but as he listened to them speak he could only be happy. He stood at the door way and simply listened.

"I know but Jaehaerys is a nice name. " Shireen pointed out. Margaery let out another laugh at this.

"Yes but I am not sure your father will like us giving Targaryen names to your siblings." Margaery reminded her. Stannis leaned against the wall and smiled, listening to his bride.

"Well what names are their in your family?" Shireen asked as she looked through a book on the Tyrell's.

"Well lets see. My grandfather was named Luthor. My brothers are named Loras, Garlan, and Willas. Their are others as well Leo, Olymer, and Theodore." Margaery started to list off as she worked on a brain in Shireen's hair. The girl gasped at the last name that Margaery stated.

"Theodore! I like Theodore. Theodore Baratheon." Shireen said, familiarizing herself with the name.

"Well we will have to see if your father likes the name as much as you do." Margaery told her with a smile.

"I am more partial to Luthor but I suppose we could name our second son that." Stannis told them as he entered the room. He looked at the two of them with a smile. Shireen sat with a rather heavy book in her lap on the edge of the bed. Margaery sat as close to the girl as her large belly would let her as she put beautiful braids in her hair. Shireen smiled at her father as he moved to sit next to his wife. He put a hand on the small of Margaery's back before he looked to the book Shireen had.

"Still we may have daughters as well. What names in this Tyrell book do you like for a girl, Shireen?" Stannis asked his daughter. The girl turned back to the book to study it carefully for options. As she did Stannis smiled at his wife, pressing a kiss to her cheek before listening to Shireen start listing off names.


End file.
